The present invention relates to pyridothienopyrimidine compounds useful as selective cGMP phosphodiesterase (PDE) inhibitors and salts thereof, and processes for the preparation of the same.
cGMP is a substance playing an important role as a second messenger in the signal transduction system in vivo. Inhibitors of selective cGMP phosphodiesterase (PDE), which is a hydrolase of cGMP, raise cGMP levels in cells and are useful for the prevention and/or therapy of, for example, hypertension, heart failure, cardiac infarction, angina pectoris, arteriosclerosis, restenosis after PTCA (percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty), cardiac edema, pulmonary hypertension, renal failure, renal edema, hepatic edema, asthma, bronchitis, dementia, immunodeficiency, glaucoma or impotentia.
Compounds represented by the following formula are reported as cGMP PDE inhibitors having thieno[2,3-d]pyrimidine skeletons in WO 98/06722 and EP 728759. 
wherein, X is an optionally substituted cycloalkyl, phenyl or heterocyclic ring.
Furthermore, WO 98/17668, WO 99/28325 and WO 99/55708 have disclosed compounds represented by the following formulae. 
wherein, X is a group, such as alkylene or cycloalkyl, substituted with carboxylic acid, carboxylic acid amide or the like.
The present invention is directed to (a) a thienopyrimidine compound represented by Formula (1) 
[wherein, Q is a group bound from a to b and represented by Formula (CH2)nxe2x80x94N(r1)xe2x80x94C(r2) (r3), CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH or (CH2)m;
r1 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, benzyl optionally substituted with G1, or a group represented by Formula C(xe2x95x90O)r4 or C(xe2x95x90O)Or5;
r2 and r3 are, each independently, hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl or phenyl optionally substituted with G1, or r2 and r3 join together to form oxo;
r4 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, phenyl optionally substituted with G1, or a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms and optionally substituted with G3;
r5 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or optionally substituted phenyl;
n is 1, 2 or 3; m is 3, 4 or 5;
R1 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl;
R2 is C3-8 cycloalkyl optionally substituted with G1, phenyl optionally substituted with G2, or a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms and optionally substituted with G3;
R3 is a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms and optionally substituted with G3, or a group represented by Formula (CH2)kC(xe2x95x90O)R4 or CHxe2x95x90CHC(O)R4;
R4 is hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-6 alkoxy, phenoxy optionally substituted with G2, benzyloxy optionally substituted with G2, or a group represented by Formula Nr6r7 or NHNr8r9;
r6 and re are hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl;
r7 and r9 are hydrogen, C3-8 cycloalkyl, C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted with a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms which may be substituted with C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl or G3, phenyl optionally substituted with G1, benzyl optionally substituted with G1, or a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms and optionally substituted with G3;
r6 and r7 may join, together with N, to form a ring 
xe2x80x83(wherein, Y is O, CH2 or Nr10);
r10 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted with G1, or benzyl optionally substituted with G1;
k is 0, 1 or 2;
G1 is halogen, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy;
G2 is halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy or C1-2 alkylenedioxy;
G3 is halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy or C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl;
Substituents G1, G2 and G3 on the benzene ring, cycloalkyl or heterocyclic ring may have two or more substituents which may be the same or different;
when R3 is a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms and optionally substituted with G3, Q is (CH2)nxe2x80x94N(r1)xe2x80x94C(r2) (r3) (r1, r2, r3 and n are as defined above), and when Q is (CH2)m or CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH, R4 is anilino or k=0), and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In more detail, the present invention is directed to:
2. a compound represented by Formula (1-1) 
(wherein, R1, R2, R3, r1, r2 and r3 are as defined above); and
3. a compound represented by Formula (1-2) 
(wherein, Qxe2x80x2 is a group bound from a to b and represented by Formula CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH or (CH2)m, and R1, R2, R4 and m are as defined above); and furthermore
4. a process for the preparation of a compound of the said Formula (1), characterized by a reaction of a compound of Formula (3) 
(wherein, Q and R3 are as defined above and X is halogen), with a compound of Formula (4) 
(wherein, R1 and R2 are as defined above).
Forms to Implement the Invention:
In the compounds of the present invention, represented by the said Formula (1)
r1 is hydrogen; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl; C1-6 alkylsulfonyl such as methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, isopropylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl or t-butylsulfonyl; benzyl (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; or C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy); or a group represented by Formula C(xe2x95x90O)r4 or C(xe2x95x90O)Or5.
r2 and r3 are, each independently, hydrogen; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl; or phenyl (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; or C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy), or r2 and r3 join together to form oxo;
r4 is hydrogen; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl; C2-6 alkenyl such as ethenyl, 1-propenyl or 2-propenyl; phenyl (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; or C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy); or a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; C1-6 haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl; C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy; or C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl), such as furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl or pyridazinyl.
r5 is hydrogen; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl; C2-6 alkenyl such as ethenyl, 1-propenyl or 2-propenyl; or phenyl (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; or C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy).
n is 1, 2 or 3; m is 3, 4 or 5.
R1 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl.
R2 is C3-8 cycloalkyl (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; or C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy); phenyl (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy; or C1-2 alkylenedioxy such as metyhylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy), or a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; C1-6 haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl; C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy; or C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl), such as furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl or pyridazinyl.
R3 is a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy; C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl; or C1-6 haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl), such as furyl, thienyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyridyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrimidyl or pyridazinyl; or a group represented by Formula (CH2)kC(xe2x95x90O)R4.
R4 is hydroxy; C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy; phenoxy (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy; C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl; or C1-6 haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl); benzyloxy (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy; C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl; or C1-6 haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl), or a group represented by Formula Nr6r7 or NHNr8r9.
r6 and r8 are hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl.
r7 and r9 are hydrogen; C3-6 cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl or butyl; C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyl such as methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, methoxycarbonylethyl or ethoxycarbonylethyl; C1-6 alkyl, such as methyl or ethyl, substituted with a saturated or unsaturated L heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms (which is optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy; C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl; or C1-6 haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl), such as furyl, thienyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyridyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrimidyl or pyridazinyl; phenyl (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; or C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy); benzyl (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; or C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy); or a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 N, O or S atoms (optionally substituted at arbitrary positions with halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine; C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl; C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy; C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl; or C1-6 haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl), such as furyl, thienyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyridyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrimidyl or pyridazinyl.
r6 and r7 may join, together with N, to form a ring 
(wherein, Y is O, CH2 or Nr10).
r10 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl such as methyl or ethyl, phenyl, or benzyl.
k is 0, 1 or 2.
The substituents may be the same or different, if the said phenyl, benzyl and heterocyclic groups have two or more of them.
Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts include salts of inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid and phosphoric acid and of organic acids such as acetic acid, propionic acid, lactic acid, succinic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, salicylic acid, nicotinic acid and heptagluconic acid, of compounds of Formula (1).
In the compounds of the present invention, the carbon of CHR1R2 may become asymmetric, depending on what kind of groups R1 and R2 are. The present invention covers optically active compounds as well as racemic ones.
Processes of the present invention and processes for the preparation of novel compounds which may become intermediates or others are described below. 
(Wherein, Q, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above and X is halogen.)
Target compound (1) is obtained by a substitution reaction of Compound (3) and Compound (4) in a solvent according to an ordinary method.
There are no particular restrictions on solvents used, if inert to the reaction. Examples of solvents used include ethers such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran (THF) and 1,4-dioxane; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform and 1,2-dichloroethane; and pyridine, acetonitrile, dimethylformamide (DMF) and dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO).
Reaction temperature is about xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of a solvent used, preferably 0 to 80xc2x0 C.
Halogenation of thienopyrimidone of Compound (2) gives Compound (3). Examples of halogen X include chlorine and bromine.
The halogenation reaction is carried out by an ordinary method. For example, in the case of chlorination, a method is applied of using phosphorus oxychloride, phosphorus pentachloride, thionyl chloride or the like as a chlorinating agent.
There are no particular restrictions on solvents used, if inert to the reaction. Examples of solvents used include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform and 1,2-dichloroethane; and acetonitrile, DMF and DMSO.
Reaction temperature is about xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of a solvent used, preferably 20xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of a solvent.
A starting material, thienopyrimidone of Compound (2), can be prepared according to known methods disclosed in papers, for example, J. Het. Chem., 21, 375-380 (1984) or Indian J. Chem., 28B (12) 1039-1047 (1989).
A starting material, Compound (4), is also prepared according to known methods disclosed in papers, for example, J. Med. Chem., 41, 3367-3372 (1998).
Process 2
A compound of the said Formula (1) where R3 is CONr4r5 can also be prepared according to following reaction equation: 
(Wherein Q, R1, R2, r6 and r7 are as defined above.)
Dehydration condensation of Compound (1a) and Compound (5) by an ordinary method gives Compound (1c).
There are no particular restrictions on the dehydration condensation reaction, if an ordinary method is applied. A method of using a condensing agent is preferred.
Examples of condensing agents used include 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide and 2-ethoxy-1-ethoxycarbonyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline.
This reaction proceeds more promptly if N-hydroxysuccinimide, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole or 3,4-dihydro-3-hydroxy-4-oxo-1,2,3-benzotriazine coexists. There are no particular restrictions on solvents used, if inert to the reaction. Examples of solvents used include ethers such as diethyl ether, THF and 1,4-dioxane; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform and 1,2-dichloroethane; and acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO and pyridine.
Reaction temperature is about xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of a solvent used, preferably 0 to 80xc2x0 C.
An amido derivative of Formula (1c) can also be prepared from Compound (1b).
The reaction is carried out without a solvent or using a solvent including an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol or propanol; halogenated hydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform or 1,2-dichloroethane; acetonitrile, DMF or DMSO, at a reaction temperature from xe2x88x9215 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 0 to 150xc2x0 C. 
(Wherein, R1, R2, R3, r2, r3 and r4 are as defined above.)
Compound (1f) can be prepared by Process 1, and also by acylation of Compound (1e) as shown in the above reaction equation.
There are no particular restrictions on the acylation reaction, if an ordinary method is applied. The compound can be prepared using an acid chloride of Compound (6).
In this case, the reaction proceeds more promptly if a base coexists.
Examples of bases used include inorganic bases such as sodium hydrogen carbonate and potassium carbonate, and amines such as triethylamine and pyridine.
There are no particular restrictions on solvents used, if inert to the reaction. Examples of solvents used include ethers such as diethyl ether, THF and 1,4-dioxane; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform and 1,2-dichloroethane; and acetonitrile, DMF and DMSO.
Reaction temperature is about xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of a solvent used, preferably 0 to 80xc2x0 C.
Compound (1e) can be obtained by hydrolysis of an N-ethoxycarbonyl compound (1d) prepared in Process 1.
There are no particular restrictions on the hydrolysis reaction, if an ordinary method is applied. The reaction proceeds promptly if a base is added.
Preferred bases used include inorganic bases such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide.
In this reaction, the coexistence of hydrazine hydrate may increase reaction yield.
Examples of solvents used include alcohols such as methanol, ethanol and ethylene glycol; ethers such as THF and dioxane; and DMF and DMSO.
Reaction temperature is about 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of a solvent used, preferably 20xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of a solvent used.
Compound (1) of the present invention may have asymmetric carbons, depending on groups of R1 and R2 or r2 and r3 in Formula (1), so that there may exist optical isomers. It goes without saying that the present invention covers these isomers.
In the present invention, usual post-treatments give target compounds after the completion of the reactions.
The structures of the compounds of the present invention were determined by IR, NMR, MS and other means.
Best Forms to Implement the Invention